


一分鐘BO3註冊發文就上手

by Sheng



Series: 論壇體 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3註冊發文簡易教學, Lestrade-centric, M/M, Other, article, 論壇體
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是《不要隨意嘗試簡訊裡所提的奇怪資訊》的平行番外，本文承續正文，建議先閱讀過正文再往下閱讀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一分鐘BO3註冊發文就上手

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

 

有時候是這樣，當他習慣某些貼近事實的故事，對於那些OOC（是的，他現在知道什麼叫OOC了）的故事，通常不會有共鳴，他能很好地脫離故事的情緒，所以也自然能夠無視一些專寫渣麥文的ID（當然每個ID名他都記得一清二楚，特別是那個ID叫@大鳥君）。

讓我們複習一下「有時候」這個定義，就是指不連續的，非常態性的，通常不會發生，發生的概率較低的頻率副詞。

而Lestrade的「有時候」（somestimes）通常也等於「少見」（seldom）。

所以當Mycroft再一次地拔屌無情，Lestrade終於炸了！

見鬼了，他Lestrade一不偷二不搶三不嫖四不殺，一等一的正直好公民，連反政府言論都沒說過一個操字，憑什麼要被這樣糟蹋？

憑著一股氣勢，Lestrade發揮被夏洛克連累導致一個晚上需要填三十份表單的精神，洋洋灑灑寫了一大段雷麥PWP向，簡單粗暴，去頭去尾，一上來就相幹，直到（文中的）Mycroft被他操到連聲求饒為止。

OOC？他媽的老子就是打算這樣做，就是會這樣做（有機會的話），說什麼OOC？  
誰比他更有資格說自己絕對不會OOC？

當他按下提交時，終於撒了一口心中的惡氣。

Lestrade洗了澡，順便配著前文餘韻撸了一發，心滿意足地上床去睡。

有道是作賊者心虛，隔日特別認真工作的Lestrade忽視了Mycroft三封正式的簡訊要求，拒絕Sherlock進入現場，又退了Donovon的兩份報告（”Sally，你用太多情緒性和修辭性的字眼了，麻煩請拿掉「低智商的」和「深情款款的」，我知道你很憤怒，或許想像他們倆個搞在一起會好一點，但請別把這些帶到公事上。”），無視屬下對他的言論飄來的異樣眼光（”老大要不要賭一把他們什麼時候做？”），帶著濃厚的正義感與責任感喝斥偷竊的年輕小夥子（”偷錢和偷乞丐碗裡的錢罪是不一樣的！”），就這樣忙了一天，Lestrade神清氣爽地踏出蘇格蘭場，覺得明日充滿希望。

回到家洗漱一番後，已將翻看論壇當成習慣甚至定義成休閒活動的好探長照例點開網頁，還沒來得及點擊 _＠一日三秋_ 的更新，就先看見系統自動傳遞的消息。

截至目前為止，你已被警告一次。累計三次警告，系統將會禁言七週。

 **警告！**  
難不成是Mycroft發現他寫了雷麥PWP所以透過系統警告他嗎？  
難不成是他寫得太超過把Mycroft這樣又那樣違背人體工學地摺了好幾個角度違反分級制度嗎？  
難不成他他他他他 **他身為正牌Greg Lestrade就不能寫篇保證不OOC的雷麥PWP文抱怨一下嘛！**

Lestrade的情緒一瞬間變換了好幾個維度，從疑惑到惶恐轉生氣不過一秒的時間，他怒氣沖沖地點開系統消息（操他媽的只有他開別人罰單，沒有別人開他罰單，這論壇好大膽子竟敢給他一張黃牌！），上頭寫著，「麥雷麥專區發文，務必在左下角增加配對標籤。首次違規，版主會替你修正並警告一次，累計警告三次，系統將自動禁言七週，請配合，謝謝。」

啥鬼標籤？

一頭霧水的好探長仔細檢查了自己的發文。

 

> 【原創】我他媽的在操大英政府（雷麥PWP向，一發完結，高能注意）

 

他很確定自己在標題明確標示了所有需要被標示的警示點，又確認了文前配對欄寫著Lestrade/Mycroft，到底哪裡沒有標清楚？

是日，Lestrade給該版版主寫了訊息，客客氣氣地詢問自己哪裡標錯。

版主在兩個小時後回覆他，將發文頁面最末端寫著主題標籤的示意圖標示出來，Lestrade摸摸鼻子，想他確實沒看到，尤其那欄位需要手動切換，在他激情衝腦的情況下當然看不到，更別提會手動去點。

撇開那個小插曲，Lestrade的首篇發文意外受到了好評（當然也沒有人在底下說這不科學，誰他媽的敢說不科學？），他很快就將這警告拋在腦後。事實上，當他被Sherlock在現場羞辱一番後，回家撸個PWP向挺能發洩情緒的（不，他絕對不會真的想去操Sherlock，或John，或Mycroft，或隨便什麼人，就只是圖個樂趣。）

 

「Dear Lestrade，你今天心情不錯。舍弟沒給你添麻煩？」

Lestrade現在抓到訣竅了。

  
只要Mycroft出現在犯罪現場，Sherlock的無禮程度就會上升一個階級，這取決於好醫生是否在對的時間安撫他。

如果碰巧好醫生另有約會，Lestrade必須自己應付兩個Holmes，那第三次世界大戰就開打了，在倫敦市恩菲爾德區，參戰對象為大英帝國正規情報網與大英帝國地下情報網，凡人需獨具慧眼者才能全程觀戰。

不過，自從Lestrade找到發洩的管道，那在盯著大英政府的嘴唇時，他就只願分給耳朵三成注意力判斷Mycroft的要求，剩下七成全在腦內幻想該如何讓這張嘴舔著他，含著他，想像男人被操得合不上嘴而喘息著呻吟，或者──

「不，他沒給我多添麻煩，麻煩已經夠多了。」Lestrade漫不經心地回答，漫無邊際的想像催促他盡快寫出來，Lestrade從沒這麼有慾望動筆寫點什麼，認識Sherlock之前，他寫的都是報告，認識Sherlock之後，他寫的都是報告、報告、報告與悔過書。

他第一次在Mycorft尚未終結談話時轉身離開，甚至沒有意識到自己做了這件事。

 

「Sherlock，我說過你 **不能** ──」話題被突兀地終結，因大英政府正持著黑傘來到諮詢偵探身後，Sherlock當然沒心情再搭理眼前氣急敗壞的探長，青年以一種嫌惡的態度對待他的兄長，兩兄弟高智商的談話將Lestrade確實地晾在陽光下。

修養是身為Lestrade的一大課題，至少在當警察前，他一直覺得自己修養不錯。在警界服務多年後，他也覺得自己修養不錯，直到認識天殺的Holmes兄弟，讓兩個人型武器終結他的好修養記錄。

Mycroft大概可以抹消那些違法入室的指控，但Lestrade卻要對付自己的上級，他唯一感到欣慰的是，自從他習慣在論壇看文之後，敲起字來快得多。

許多時候，報告難寫不是因為長，而是因為沒靈感。  
當他敲出的正規字句裡藏有自己各種瘋狂的想像，總是能加速他的工作效率。

 

「這就像被人推入隆冬中的泰晤士河，混雜著泥沙與河水的腥味，他渾身濕透而狼狽地走在街上，在他人生中最落魄難堪的那一刻，身穿三件式西裝的紳士在他身旁打起了傘。」

 

Lestade將他今天的悲慘經歷加以美化成一場戲劇性的相遇，觀望論壇許久後，他決定開個感情慢熱向長篇大文，慢慢給他自己的ID＠GLESTRADE 攢積分。

發文是神聖的一刻，他反覆確認了自己的配對欄，確認了主題標籤（LestradeXMycroft），確認了分級制度，按下發送。

三十分鐘後，論壇給了他第二張黃牌。

截至目前為止，你已被警告二次。累計三次警告，系統將會禁言七週。

警告掛在Lestrade發的新文頭頂。

 

> 【原創】論蘇格蘭場與大英政府的互動關係（LM無差，長篇感情慢熟文）

 

探長皺了皺眉，他將文往下拉，看見自己原先的「LestradeXMycroft」標籤後硬被人添上「MycroftXLestrade」，眉頭愈皺愈深。

所以現在是無論如何都要添加MycroftXLestrade的標籤？

他又客客氣氣地給版主寫了訊息。  
這次版主連回話都懶，直接甩了標籤用途的原帖規則給他。

「標註無差的文，需兩個標籤都放上。」

Lestrade感到困惑，他既然沒寫到體位，那為何標籤還要強迫放上？

Lestrade完全不想在自己的文被人逆ＣＰ，他刪掉標題的「無差」（發文還和Mycroft客氣什麼？），並試圖要把標籤的「MycroftXLestrade」拿掉。

他成功了五分鐘。  
當那帖子陸續被頂上來時，Lestrade清楚地看見這兩個標籤已經自動繁殖兩行，這下連本來會忽略的小藍字都明顯得非看不可。

他寫了訊息向版主抗議標籤的使用，只得到「這論壇的規定就是如此，要待下去就守規矩，不然就離開。」這樣的回覆。

Lestrade盯著那清淡的字句，想自己就算在情緒最糟的時候服務人民也得拉出親切的微笑，政府付他薪水，人民繳稅使用他，這很合理。同理可見，論壇版主管版也是不支薪的，他愛怎麼規定就怎麼規定，要嘛遵守，要嘛離開。

這決定下得如此簡單。  
那就離開。

 

習慣是可以被培養的，熱情也是。  
要消磨習慣並不容易，但要消磨熱情很簡單。

老實說，Lestrade不是多硬氣的人，他的原則總會轉彎，脾氣來得快去得也快，最初那種不受尊重的憤怒過去之後，只剩漠然以對。

他不真的計較那文章裡的小標籤，也不是真的在意攻受問題，那些不過都是文字，不是真實，他沒必要計較這些，他感到漠然的是那種創作熱情被一瞬間澆熄的透心涼。

打錯標籤（哪怕格式和大小寫）一次，會收到確確實實的警告，只要三次，就會被禁言七週。

這完全錯了，在作者發文的論壇裡，一種方便讀者的搜尋，不該成為懲罰作者的機制。

他更感到心涼的是大多數的讀者似乎不明白這項針對作者的規定，他們反覆地在各篇文裡催更，甚或埋怨作者的停筆，但有沒有可能是那位作者已被禁言或者被規定弄得乾脆不再到論壇發文？

那些猜測都不過是他的想像，但經此一鬧，Lestrade也懶得再去221B3F，他疲憊地打開這週才分配到他手上的強盜殺人案卷宗，盯著電腦列印的那張血腥照片出神。

 

 

他有許多天沒有進去論壇，他睡在警局，徹夜忙錄那起驚動全國的大案件。直到案件在Sherlock的幫助下結案，他一回家累得躺床就睡，隔日繼續撰寫結案報告。

習慣一旦中斷就難以拾回。  
他不再打開221B3F，想將這些當成遭心事一併拋到腦後去。

 

但事實上，少了一個可以抒發的管道，的確讓Lestrade困擾不已。這代表以後「專心聽Mycroft繁複的字句」不再需要拿來當做素材使用，他就沒有能夠在工作中自娛娛人的機會，光想想可以，但寫出來分享也是一種樂趣。

他開始物色新論壇。  
Lestrade花了一個晚上比較自由度和風氣後，決定落腳於BO3。

首先，他在首頁按了註冊申請紐（Get Invited!），到第二個頁面裡填寫了慣用的信箱請求加入邀請名單（Add me to the list），接著等了一個晚上，在自己的信箱裡收到BO3官方發來的邀請信（Invitation）。

他照著信中給的連結點擊，來到註冊畫面，填寫自己的帳號（這次不會那麼傻再用本名），密碼和信箱，確認他滿十三歲（他當然滿十三歲！），跳過了規定，直接勾選已同意條款。BO3很快發來確認信（Confirmation），Lestrade點擊信中連結，激活自己的帳號，便自動登入BO3。

他在左欄找到個人頁面（Dashboard），按下發表新文（Post new），打算將當日腦補的《小黑傘如何自娛娛樂》貼出去。

這個論壇的標籤沒有特別規定，除了開頭的分級制度（全年齡、青少年以上讀者、成人、詳細的性描寫）與警告（無警示、詳細的暴力描寫、主要角色死亡、不適用任何警示選項、非自願性交行為、未成年人不得觀賞）需要注意之外，下方的標籤讓人隨意放。

Lestrade很快地從選了無警示（Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings）與成人向（Mature），分類（Catalogy）選了男男（M/M），關係放上Greg Lestrade/Mycroft Holmes，額外標籤（Additional Tags ）熟練地填上RPS。

他勾選了多章節（This work has multiple chapters），選擇語言，在隱私部份思考了一會是要對好友開放或只寫給自己看，最後決定都不勾選（不設限）。

最後一步，貼出（Post without Review），大功告成！

 

一旦習慣這個界面之後，Lestrade正式轉移陣地到BO3上，他漸漸減少打開221B3F，不是嘔氣，只是習慣，他在BO3上認識了更多國家的作者，甚至逐漸看到以往在221B3F追過連載的 _＠壞狼不是壞、＠三秒很持久、＠福爾摩精、＠貓妖不是沼澤、＠生是生生不息的生_ ，還有 _＠一日三秋_ 也來了，她們都陸續將舊文搬到BO3上。

這似乎是顯而易見的趨勢。

正如 _＠太陽橙子_ 曾經在論壇裡發表過的《那么，首相先生，法国的首都在哪儿？》，如果一個國家的人民全都移民，那麼首都也會隨之遷都。

首都不是一個固定的地名，它將隨著人民的遷移而坐落。  
一個沒有人民的國家，首相也不再具有人民賦與管轄的權利。

那天晚上，他第一次點入BO3首頁時，曾經想過所謂忠誠的問題。  
唯有權利受到保護，才有責任完成義務。

他依然忠誠，或許不見得忠於國家，但絕對忠於良心。

 

Fin.

備註：其實歐美配對的前後不特指攻受，故本篇僅為博君一笑。


End file.
